nasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Shamrock
Kenneth Wayne Shamrock (born Kenneth Wayne Kilpatrick on February 11, 1964) is an American sem-retired mixed martial artist, UFC and WWER Hall of Famer, and professional wrestler, currently employed by World Wrestling Entertainment: Resurrection (WWER) ; where he is currently the WWER Champion, and Olive Japan: FWA, where he reigns as FWA North American Champion. He is one of the senior performers for WWE: Resurrection, having appeared on the first episode of WWER's Smackdown and Raw brands, of which he became a signature member of the brand. He is considered the greatest world champion in WWER history, having conquered the WWER Championship (in which he had the first, and most reigns in WWER history), WCW World Heavyweight Championship, ECW Championship, TNA World Heavyweight Championship, and WWER World Heavyweight Championship (in which he had the longest reign in WWER's Smackdown's history). He also won borh the King of the Ring in 2005, and the Money in the Bank in 2006. He was inducted in the WWER Hall of Fame in 2008 by his student Jake Skate. He has also competed in the some of WWER's most memorable matches, such as his legendary Lion's Den match with Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania 23at 2007, in which he won his first and only WWER World Heavyweight Championship, his first ever brutal and hardcore No-Ropes Barbed Wired Hell in a Cell match and Buried Alive match against The Undertaker in 2006, his world-wide highlighted feuds with former Lion's Den alumni Rocco Maxx and The Simpson Brothers on separate occasions. WWER, first run & seond runs -- glory days in his prime In the first run, he appeared on the WWER's fist ever episode on its first brand, Raw. He also rose up to become one of WWER's top stars in it's first run, and later on second run. He first rise to the main event was winning the King of the Ring tournament, and later on, going on to capture his first ever WWER Championship, and later on winning the WWER Championship, another four times during the first two runs. He was the leader of a villianous faction that called themselves Biohazard (which consisted of himself, his girlfriend Christy Hemme, his close friends and students Rocco Maxx & Seth Omega, ex-con and his long-time close friend Daemon Pachenko, Casey Snyder, Baby Dogg, & Team Canada. He defeated numerous legends during these runs like familiar foes like The Rock, The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan, Ric Flair, Mick Foley, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Bret Hart, Diamond Dallas Page and many others. Shamrock also was an infamous 'giant killer', having taken down, beaten, and injured numerous guys way above his height like the Big Show, Undertaker, Kane, Umaga (R.I.P), The Great Khali, and otthers, aswell Shamrock also lived up to his title as "The World's Most Dangerous Man" for having broken, & twisted numerous of ankles of his countless opponents throughout his time in WWER (and other promotions before it). During these two runs, he has two memorable Wrestlemania matches. At Wrestlemania 22 (WWER's first wrestlemania), Shamrock defeated Brock Lesnar in his specialy MMA-styles Lion's Den Match to capture his first ever, and the start of his longest reign as World Heavyweight Championship up until losing it to long-time nemesis Kurt Angle. His second Wrestlemania match at Wrestlemania 23 was a brutal, hardcore Hell in a Cell match against The Undertaker, in which he lost, though both of them were sidelined, Shamrock had neck, right shoulder broken, and spine damaged by the Undertaker, and 'Taker having had his ankle severly broken and battered by Shamrock. Sidelined, WWER Hall of Fame Induction, Independents, WWER return He was sidelined after his Wrestlemania match against the Undertaker, and was paralyzed for a short time during his time off. After he fully recovered, he made an appearance at the Hall of Fame ceremony at Wrestlemania 24, having inducted by Biohazard stablemate and close friend Daemon Pachenko. After the ceremony, Shamrock continued to be sidelines for the next 4 months. After being fully recovered, Shamrock signed with Combat Zone Wrestling in which he made his name even more famous especially in the ultraviolent wrestling scene in which he participated in many brutal deathmatches all of which he won, and won the 2009 Cage of Death. After a few months of wrestling the CZW territory, he made his return =WWER, his third run Wrestling details * Finishing moves ** Ankle lock toe hold, sometimes while also locking in the Achilles tendon **Cradle suplex **Guillotine choke **Rear naked choke **Side belly to belly suplex *'Signature moves' ** Headscissors takedown ** Heel hook ** Jumping calf kick ** Key lock ** Kneebar ** Roundhouse kick Theme Songs: Avenged Sevenfold - Critically Acclaim